


靠近黑暗

by AshleyHChan



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obiwan hates Jedi Code, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 安纳金因为失去了他的右手而痛苦不已。





	靠近黑暗

**Author's Note:**

> Obiwan/Anakin（斜线有意义）  
> 一个爱哭的安尼，一个爱到无法控制自己的欧比旺。  
> 祝伊万先生生日快乐！

他知道他的徒弟在哭。  
欧比旺站在安纳金的房间门口徘徊，举着想要敲门的手，却迟迟没有落到门上。他曾想过离开，转过头凝视科洛桑的夜空，身体却不配合他的思想。黑夜中的首都并不会休息，一个又一个的光点由远处靠紧，显示出飞船的形状，有些停在高楼的停机坪上，有些则直接深入地下城。这一切看起来依旧平和，街道上其实已经多了不少戒严的军队。他摸了摸胡子，习惯性地思考着，衡量着现在正在发生的一切，预想中这场悲哀的战争将会无可避免的弥漫到整个银河系，意识到绝地的身份不仅仅是调停者，想着自己即将摆脱师父的身份，让他聪慧却又冲动的徒弟带领军队……他的思维在原力中碰上了安纳金的思绪，他试图马上清醒过来，收回这一切，但他知道对方已经察觉到了。  
房间内的灯光被关上，欧比旺知道安纳金并不想和他有什么交谈，但他依旧没有离开，他感觉自己不应该离开。  
安纳金因为吉尔诺西斯的事情一直苦恼着。他失去了他的右手，这意味需要制作一只合适他的机械手，需要更多时间的训练和习惯。除了绝地内部的医生外，就连深处于战争事务中的议长都很关心他，甚至派出了自己的私人医生和生物机械工程师，为安纳金设计装备。由于调整的时间很长，这段日子里的安纳金只能忍受缺了一只手的生活。虽然他的左手一直用得不错，但仍然因失去了肢体而无法保持平衡，无法协调动作而暴躁不已，生活上的困难更是让他感到沮丧。欧比旺察觉到这一切，但却不知道以怎么样的身份和话语和他最亲爱的徒弟谈论这件事情——如果他那个时候再专注些、他们的配合再默契些，或许这儿一切就不会发生。  
欧比旺意识到这段时间的自己也逐渐沉浸在懊悔和气恼中，他决定去找安纳金谈谈，所以他今天晚上才会在这扇门前犹豫不决，在看到对方下达的逐客令之后更是心如刀割。  
“安纳金，我们需要谈谈。”欧比旺清了清嗓子，利用师徒链接传达自己的诚恳。  
房门的锁被打开了，室外的昏暗灯光像水一样流进安纳金的房间，像一条银色的小河。房内依旧没有开灯，窗帘拉了一半，未被遮挡的窗户将星星点点的光留在了室内。安纳金背对着门坐在床上，身上还披着绝地外袍。欧比旺放轻脚步走了进去，来到安纳金的身边，跪在床边，试图伸手擦掉那些快要干掉的泪迹。  
“我很抱歉，我的徒弟。”欧比旺轻声说，安纳金撇过头去，伸手挡住了他的动作。安纳金的情绪在房间内翻涌交杂着，欧比旺无法一一分辨，只好一直看着对方，希望从对方的目光中再读取一些信息，好让他说出一些更恰当的话。  
“你不需要道歉，师父。”安纳金的声音沙哑，大概是很长一段时间没有说话了，“是我能力不够，是我没有办法保护你们——”  
“不！”欧比旺打断了对方的话。他坐到床边上，将对方的肩膀掰过来向着自己，用力按着，传递一丝让人安心的力量。安纳金的目光依旧躲闪，而欧比旺想方设法让他无法逃避。在浓稠的黑暗中，两个人的眼内仍闪着光，欧比旺甚至觉得他可以看到对方眼中被泪水浸湿的蓝色。  
安纳金终于抬起头回应他的目光，就着室外的星光，他才认真地观察刚从战场上回来的师父。他修剪了原本柔软的长发，胡子也更浓密了，深锁的眉头诉说着战争的疲惫以及对他深深的担忧。其实他并不想让欧比旺为他难过，这会让他感觉自己更加无用。  
欧比旺的手捧着他的脸，就像他小时候打架之后，欧比旺常会这样逼迫他看着他，然后接受一顿又一顿的批评。若是他虚心接纳认识错误而非感到气愤，欧比旺常常会奖励他一个亲吻，在脸颊上。他想和自己的师父说一句对不起，想要用手抱住对方似乎在颤抖的肩膀，然而他的右手再次发出让人感觉恶心的疼痛，让他瞬间又落下眼泪。  
就当他想要用自己左手的手掌擦去的时候，欧比旺亲吻了他的眼睛，吞下了那一滴泪水。一个又一个细碎的吻落在他的脸颊上。欧比旺在亲吻他的嘴唇前停顿了一下，随后义无反顾地倾身，平静心灵的抚慰传到安纳金全身，他因为自己师父的一个亲吻而彻底放松下来。安纳金搂住了欧比旺的背，将他紧紧地拉到自己身边。“我很害怕，”安纳金说，而欧比旺用手捏住他细长的学徒辫，他说：“没有什么好害怕的，我会一直在你身边，无论这根辫子在或者不在。”  
两个人的链接发出让人愉悦的共鸣，他们的纽带是如此的坚韧，坚不可摧。  
在明日的手部连接手术结束后，安纳金很快就要进行出师仪式。委员会不知怎的通过了安纳金的考核，欧比旺也只是被知会的那一个。他曾经想着安纳金在他身边的日子或许能比他在奎刚身边的日子更长久些，然而战争迫近。他的徒弟太过优秀了，优秀得随时可以不需要他。难舍的情绪蔓延了欧比旺的内心，他觉得自己在走进这间房间的时候已经无法控制了——或许安纳金是对的，他不应该进来，仍由欲望和痛苦侵蚀他的心。  
他爱他的徒弟，爱他肆意轻狂，爱他依恋自己的模样。他抬起头再次亲吻安纳金，带着背叛自己身份的苦楚。安纳金浑身战栗，他似乎读懂了欧比旺突然而来的负罪感，如漩涡般无法挣脱，因为吉尔诺西斯一役，因为面临分别，因为不应该拥有的感情。他下定决心接受。在他失去手臂的这一个晚上，他可以懦弱，也可以借此向深爱的师父表达自己的脆弱，那里面同样藏着锋利的爱意。  
象征着绝地守则的玻璃瓶已经摔破，依恋在奔腾着，交融着，割伤了身体，刺痛了脆弱不堪的灵魂。  
“欧比旺，”安纳金唤他，气息喷在他湿润的胡子上，“你只是欧比旺，我只是安纳金。就这个晚上而已。”  
安纳金脱下外袍翻身坐到床上，上半身支撑起来靠在床头。欧比旺点了点头，像一只猫儿一样跟随着对方的动作，双手撑在安纳金的腰侧，完全罩住了对方的身体。年轻的徒弟主动凑进去亲吻他的师父，在不算浓密的胡须中探索对方微启的嘴唇。安纳金的行动仍很青涩，甚至带着一丝虔诚和谦卑，是作为徒弟时难得的顺从。欧比旺发出一声叹息后激烈地回应，不需要回忆他就能为性爱增添力量与乐趣。他们开始为对方脱下衣服，繁冗的绝地服饰让两个人都叫苦不迭。安纳金差点就撕毁了欧比旺的米白色内衬，这让老师傅哈哈笑出声音来，嘲笑他还是个未出师的孩子。安纳金打趣说让欧比旺再好好教导自己，后者露出了计谋得逞的笑意，伸手触碰他逐渐被汗浸湿的身体。欧比旺的手粗糙，双手都带着握剑的厚茧子，安纳金在他触摸下发出清浅的呻吟。欧比旺将学徒辫缠在自己的食指上，轻柔地拉扯：“如果你愿意，我想要你。”  
这个本该宁静的夜晚开始变得喧嚣，空气的温度在逐渐升高，原力在两人身体周边沸腾，紧紧包裹着两个赤裸上身的男人。  
安纳金狠狠地倒吸了一口气，他能感觉自己的下身已经开始变硬了。他们的胯间相碰，欧比旺的阴茎同样不安分起来。安纳金发出几声连续而模糊的同意后，欧比旺再次吻了吻他的眼睛。他第一次知道自己的师父也会如此的索取一样东西，而他为此感到幸运，满足充盈着他的内心——他想要他。  
脱去裤子的过程绵长而磨人，安纳金肯定那是欧比旺故意的。最终当他的臀部终于接触到有些许冰凉的空气时，他发出一声绵长的叹息。欧比旺将唾沫喷到手中，随即握上了安纳金的阴茎，缓慢抚摸着，感受手中的物体逐渐涨大延长。安纳金坐直身体向欧比旺索吻，而他的师父让人感到意外地有求必应。欧比旺轻咬着他的上唇，微微感受到痛楚的时候又开始吮吸下唇，咬肿了唇角，吻红了嘴唇，牙齿也在磕磕碰碰中传出一丝酥麻。  
安纳金用双腿勾住欧比旺的后背，将仍挂在小腿上的裤子弄走，包裹小腿的长袜却依旧紧贴皮肤。他想用双手捏住欧比旺的肩膀，断开的右臂却只能架在上面。安纳金不想看到这只断手，这会让他回忆自己的失败。欧比旺聆听到安纳金的心声，却依旧不知道如何去安慰，只能督促着自己要专心。他不希望这次的行为会被安纳金误解——他绝对不是乘人之危，他不过是贪心了一点，爱到疯狂了一点，更靠近黑暗面了一些。  
他知道他不可能让自己失去安纳金·天行者，欧比旺·肯诺必的一生早就为一个人而活着。  
每一次的吻都当作最后一个吻，每一次的接触都当是最后一次抚摸。他以后不会再有机会紧贴着安纳金的胸口感受心跳，在沉浮的腹部感受呼吸，在勃起的阴茎感觉愉悦和欣喜……安纳金在他的身下颤抖了，是即将到达高潮的颤抖。欧比旺低下头在龟头上落下虔诚一吻，安纳金的一切洒落在他的脸上。年轻的徒弟羞红了脸，而欧比旺却因此笑了起来，他一直用淡然掩饰自己，如今这份渴望太过汹涌。  
“我们可以就停在这里，如果你累了的话。”欧比旺用手抹掉脸上的痕迹，安纳金依旧紧紧地缠在她身上。  
“不……”安纳金张开口，却发不出声音。他将头枕在欧比旺的肩膀上，口中喷出急促的气息，“请您，师父，我想……请您进入我，我需要这些。”  
欧比旺亲吻他的太阳穴，原力温柔地在他们身边荡漾，就像是两个人互相回应的感情，在这一个瞬间如此坦诚，他们从未如此。  
为了避免伤到安纳金，欧比旺说他要去拿些东西。他留着安纳金一个人在床上，自己赤裸着就往自己房间快步走去。他想着快去快回，甚至没有留意到安纳金就跟在他的身后，在他转身的时候几乎就要撞上。  
“别走，”安纳金跌入他的怀中，而欧比旺只能顺手拉住他摇摇晃晃的徒弟，原本抓在手中的润滑液都落入地毯上，发出一声闷响。  
“好，”欧比旺弯腰捡起东西，他让安纳金趴在床上，张开大腿。温暖的手指带着冰凉的润滑液闯入年轻人的身体。异物感让对方无所适从，下意识地扭动臀部挣扎，试图推出对方的入侵。欧比旺掌住他的腰，在掌心中传递出暖意，安定他的心，另一只手仍在循序渐进的工作着。安纳金让自己的思绪专注于欧比旺在自己身下的动作，感受每一根指节的弯曲。他似乎才意识到他们现在已经从他自己的房间转移到另外一间房间里，顽劣地大笑起来，而欧比旺明了地回应他：“明早起来你可要清洗两套床单。”  
“我的手……”  
“你可以叫R2。”  
“闭嘴。”安纳金彻底笑了起来，是抛开一切的微笑。在黄色的灯光下，安纳金的棱角似乎变得模糊了，是夜色和疲惫模糊了欧比王的眼。他因为安纳金的快乐而感到喜悦，弥漫在安纳金身边的愤懑情绪逐渐消散。欧比旺加紧手上的动作，因为自己胯下的阴茎已经硬得发疼，他要等不急了。  
安纳金的身体开始接纳他，融入他，在一进一出间后穴变得通红，流出透明的润滑液。欧比旺在安纳金体内张开手指，关节探索着敏感位置，直至安纳金发出抽搐般的惊呼，因为呼吸而凹陷的腹部提醒着欧比旺，他的徒弟在他的帮助下正在攀登愉悦的顶峰。他简单地询问后，安纳金迫不及待地希望他的进入。欧比旺让安纳金转过身子，面对面的，他举起安纳金修长健壮的腿，缓慢进入。  
起初依旧是疼痛和排斥，两个人调整着呼吸，腹部绷紧。欧比旺用尽浑身力气才能制止自己想要直接闯入安纳金的身体的欲望，他表现得如此渴望，充满欲求，不再是外交家般耐心而周全。其实欧比旺从来没有得不到的事情，就算是当年他争取成为奎刚·金的徒弟也是——黑暗席卷他，而安纳金看着他的坚定眼神驱散了他心里的雾霾。他质疑绝地信条，质疑怎么有人能不相信依恋。他完全进入了他。  
安纳金支离破碎的呼吸让欧比旺丢盔弃甲。那根学徒辫因为安纳金的动作在不算平整的床单上漂浮，在灯光下闪闪发光。  
在欧比旺的顶撞下安纳金再次落下泪来，想要两只手抓紧抓单，右臂突然传来的疼痛提醒他物是人非，击散了他那层脆弱的愉快。在他身体完整的时候他的师傅从未想过占有他，现在这一切是施舍和怜悯，是可怜他卑微而不应该的爱——  
“不是的，安尼。”欧比旺沉着头，在他耳畔一字一句地澄清，试图解释他自己的失控，把控着自己动作，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”  
安纳金绷紧了小腿，连脚背也弓起来。他师父的阴茎深埋入他的体内，温热的，带着坚定的力道碾过他的肠壁。被充满的感觉让他感觉安全，有所依傍。失去母亲之后的他是如此的彷徨，塔图因那低矮的房子已经不再是他的家，绝地不是他的家，而欧比旺是，这间公寓是。  
欧比旺用双手握住他的阴茎上下撸动，和身下撞击的节奏有着微妙的偏差。每一秒都填满了快感，安纳金竟然找不到一丝休息的间隙。欧比旺额前的金色碎发在灯光下熠熠生辉，落下一道道深邃的阴影，汗液顺着发丝滴落在安纳金的脸上，就像一滴一滴的眼泪。他的身体快要撑不住了，嘤哼着迎接高潮，肠壁夹紧欧比旺已经不堪攻击的阴茎，未等彻底抽出就射出粘稠的液体，有些沾上了入口，有些落在了安纳金结实的腹部上。精液混杂在一起，安纳金塌下自己的腰，彻底放松在床上。欧比旺依旧用极其温柔的眼神望着他，用手背擦着他的脸，像是要擦干他以后所有的泪。这是原力告诉他的事情，就算他并不能真切地看到对方的碧蓝似海的眼睛。  
“我会一直陪着你，直到你不再痛为止。”欧比旺将散落在安纳金肚子上的精液仔细擦干，动作温柔。他捧着安纳金的断肢，亲吻着那个已经愈合的伤口。安纳金用另外一只手手背盖住自己的眼睛，声音沙哑：“你保证？”  
“我保证。”欧比旺躺在了他身边，搂住他的腰，起起伏伏的胸口贴着他的背。在安纳金·天行者刚来到绝地圣殿的时候，他稚嫩而悲伤的师傅也这样安慰思乡的他。  
“晚安，安纳金。”  
床头的台灯被关上了，一切又浸润在无边的黑暗之中。

END


End file.
